United Football League
The United Football League, commonly known as UFL, is an association football league in the Philippines, governed by the United Football Clubs Association. The league is composed of two divisions, the first division with 10 clubs and the second with 12 clubs playing a double round-robin format. Like most football leagues around the world, it adopts the standard point system wherein match winners receive three points and losers get none. Each club receives a point, on the other hand, if the match ends in a draw. To avoid the country's rainy season, the tournament is usually played from January to June each year. . The league started as semi-professional tournament in 2009. Since then, it has been described as a thriving football league, organized by former football players and aficionados. At present, it is organized by the Football Alliance, whose long-term goal is the continued development of football in the Philippines through a premier league. Since the UFL first started, two clubs have been crowned league champions. Philippine Air Force FC won the title in the 2009–10 and 2010–11 seasons. The current champions are Global FC, which won the title in the 2011–12 season.Global bags UFL title with 1-1 draw vs Loyola Meralco Alder Almo, philstar.com. Retrieved 27 June 2012. History Origins and foundation In September 2009, with the aim of reviving the interest of Filipinos in the sport, the Football Alliance discussed with United Football Clubs Association president Christopher Hagedorn the possibility of creating a football league in the Philippines. At the time, the Filipino Premier League, the country's top level football league governed by the Philippine Football Federation, has already been discontinued after its inaugural season. Instead of creating a whole system and competition, the United Football Clubs Association agreed to partner with the Football Alliance in operating the United Football League, which was then a semi-professional league. Corporate backing The first season of the UFL was made possible with the aid of several local companies including LBC Express Inc., Magma Inflatables, 2GO, Mutual Fund Management Corp., ATR Kim Eng, and Orient Freight. Founding members The inaugural year of the league was held in 2009–10, and was originally composed of 16 local clubs. The 16 founding teams of the league were Philippine Air Force, Kaya, Union Manila, Loyola, Philippine Army, Philippine Navy, Green Archers United, Mendiola United, Global, Manila Nomads, Mama Africa FC, United South FC, Sunken Garden United, Manila Lions, Japan, and Diliman. Expansion year After the end of 2010–11 United Football League season, AKTV Network became the new TV partner with the signing of a P150 million (~$3.4 million), 5-year deal with two live matches every week. Seven new clubs entered the league after the successful third season of United Football Cup. Agila FC, Cebu Queen City, Diliman, Forza FC, Laos FC, Pachanga and Team Socceroo are distributed in the UFL Division 2, which started on 14 January 2012. Three clubs from the second division were also promoted to UFL Division 1, namely: Nomads, Pasargad, and Stallion FC. In December 2011, UFL president Randy Roxas said that they have entered into discussions with the Philippine Football Federation regarding the possibility of sending the league champions to the AFC President's Cup, a third-tier club competition that is run by the Asian Football Confederation. On April 2012, the United Football League struck a deal to use the artificial pitch that will be constructed by real estate giant Megaworld Corporation at McKinley Hill in Taguig City. The field will be known as the McKinley Hill Football Field. Work on the field is targeted to be completed by September just in time for the start of the new season in October. This will be followed by the construction of a grandstand that can accommodate 2,000 people which they aim to finish by middle of 2013. UFL partners with Megaworld for new football homefield InterAKTV, April 24, 2012 Seasons The regular season of the United Football League is composed of two competitions, namely: the United Football Cup, a knockout-tournament that allows clubs to participate regardless of their division, and the league, which are separate round-robin tournaments for clubs in the first division and second division. * UFL 2009–10 season * UFL 2010–11 season * UFL 2011–12 season Sponsorship Since its inception, the United Football League has received corporate sponsorship. After air cargo delivery service company LBC Express Inc. committed as its principal sponsor in October 2009, the league kicked off as a premier tournament composed of several football teams around the nation. * 2009–2011: LBC (LBC United Football League) Current clubs by division The following clubs will be competing in the United Football League 2012–13 season based on the recently concluded United Football League 2011–12 season Division 1 Division 2 United Football Cup The United Football Cup, also known as the UFL Cup, is an association football competition in the Philippines that runs from mid-October to mid-December. The cup is a single-elimination tournament where clubs from both divisions of the United Football League are eligible to compete. In addition, the competition is also open to local clubs in the country that have passed the requirements set by the Football Alliance. After defeating Loyola Meralco Sparks FC in the finals, Philippine Air Force FC were crowned the 2010–11 UFL Cup champions. Venues Primary venues used in the United Football League: Golden boot winners Division 1 Division 2 Broadcast partners * Studio 23 (2011) * AKTV (2011–present) See also * PFF National Men's Club Championship * Filipino Premier League References External links * Official Website *United Football League Philippines at Facebook.com *United Football League Philippines at Twitter.com Category:Leagues